Learn to Kiss :Oneshot:
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Trunks teaches Pan a lesson in lips.


Learn to Kiss :One-shot:

Trunks was watching television at his apartment while Pan was over at his computer. It was when she was pounding the buttons on the keyboard that he wondered what she was up to.

"Why are you abusing my computer?" he asked as he propped himself up.

She didn't take her eyes away from the screen. He could almost see the image reflected in her chocolate glazed eyes. "I'm flaming every romantic website I know." There was venom in her voice and that told Trunks she was not kidding.

He became curious and walked over to read it over her shoulder. "Why are you so mad at the websites? They didn't post something you wrote?"

"No," she answered as she exited out of the window and turned to look at him, "I'm just sick of these sites only telling fantasies and not the truth."

Trunks was utterly confused. "And they would be lying about...what?"

Pan leaned back in her seat. "They're lying about first kisses."

"Huh?"

"They're lying about the effect of first kisses."

"And they're saying...?"

"They're saying that when a couple kisses, it's so good that the girl's knees get weak and she 'gives in' or something like that. Trust me," Pan stood up and walked over to the refridgerator for some orange soda, "first kisses are not like that. They're gross."

Trunks followed after her, "And why do you say that?" He had kissed girls before and they never told him he sucked...did he? ...Nah.

"Because my first kiss definately wasn't like those," she said as she pointed to the computer, "It sucked!"

Trunks had to bite his lips from laughing. Pan was serious about this. "And why did it suck?"

Pan took a sip of her drink and then set the glass on the table. "Picture it. My boyfriend and I are on our second date. I'm preparing for my first kiss. We went to a movie, he bought everything, and then he takes me home. We sit in his car in the driveway and my heart is racing, _this is it_! It's been a romantic night and it feels like we should be in the movies. He tells me he hoped I had a good time and I told him I had a great time. He leans in to kiss me. I incline my head to meet his lips."

Trunks was listening intensely. He couldn't help but picture Pan doing all these things. It was all quite romantic from his point of view, so why was she upset?

"And?" he unpatiently asked.

"Well," she cocked her head as she thought, "Remember that time Goten dared you to eat that cow's tongue? Picture that being shoved in your mouth and then licked ear to ear, and up your nose."

Trunks couldn't keep it all in. He snorted and it made him choke. "W-What?"

Pan nodded, "Yep. My first kiss felt like I was going through a car wash in a convertible." Trunks was pounding the counter with his fist as his eyes filled up with tears and laughter. Pan put her hands on her hips. "It's not funny Trunks. I had to cancel our date because I couldn't help but imagine what he'd do next, clean out my ears?"

Trunks took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry your first kiss was so...wet." He took a sip of Pan's drink. "But I swear that not all first kisses are like that. In fact, mine are sort've like the ones on those websites."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. My kisses make women's knees give out."

"The women you date wear high-heels all the time so if they can let the men hold them up for a few seconds, they'd take it."

"I'm a very good kisser, Pan."

Pan took a sip of the drink as she looked away from him. "Yeah, wish I could see that."

Trunks snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Be careful what you wish for, Pan."

He took her lips with his and Pan was awestruck. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip that made her tongue peep out and he nipped at the tip with his teeth that made sensations flow from her lips, and up and down her arms. And even her knees felt like lead and she could barely stand, but Trunks held her up. His lips had to be a drug because at that moment, she was higher than Ozzy Osbourne. His cool tongue flicked at her wanting and bruised lips, but never entered as if he was teasing her and probably was.

Trunks smiled at her as he looked at her flushed, heavy breathing face. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips swollen slightly, but she looked beautiful. "So?"

Shaken and out of breath, Pan's eyes were in a daze as she focused on him. "Trunks..."

Leaning his face closer to hers, he whispered, "Yes?"

"You have got to kiss my boyfriend and show him how its done."

Trunks dropped her.

_(A/N): Based on a true story...some what.  
_


End file.
